Sonic Chaotix
by Samuel98
Summary: The Chaotix, a jack of all trades agency for hire, has been dragged into something they may not be able to handle on thier own. Who is Blyxil? Who are these Soreans? And what's Eggman up to now? This story is actually connected to Darkness Within. Think of it like the multiple stories in Sonic Adventure.
1. Prologue

Hey Guys! My name is Sonic The Hedgehog. A guy as cool and blue as the planet I live on. For as long as I can remember, I've been fighting a guy called Doctor Robotnik, but I prefer to call him Eggman. He's dead set on finding the Chaos Emeralds and using them for his evil schemes, but I'm always a step or 2 ahead of him.

I've beaten him loads of times. Since then, I've met some really great friends. My best friend Miles Prower is the genius of our bunch. But the yellow fox prefers to be called Tails. He has 2 of 'em ya know. There's also Knuckles the Echidna. He's red, and he guards the Master Emerald. On 2 separate occasions he's been tricked by Egghead into thinking me and Tails were after that rock of his, but now he's on our side. He even introduced us to his friends, Vector the Crocodile, a guy who's about business but still knows how to have fun, Charmy, a young bee who's pretty wild, and Mighty the Armadillo, an adventurer who knows where to go to find something valuable.

The six of us formed a group called the Chaotix. We're mainly a detective agency, but we're also set on keeping Egghead from conquering the world. Vector is the boss of the Chaotix and handles business, like how much we're charging for a job. Charmy is the Tracker, normally sent out to find and retrieve important items. Mighty's our Investigator, he usually checks out a location before we decide our course of action. Tails is our Tech Specialist, Knux is the Brawn, and I'm the Operative. Sometimes we switch roles to keep things interesting.

In fact, one of those times is part of the story I'm about to tell you. Tails was gonna be the Operative, I was the Tracker, and Knuckles was the Investigator. We were hired by a plant woman. They were aliens and the United Federations military, GUN, had captured her sister. Mighty wasn't to sure about it, but Vector agreed to it once he saw how much we were getting paid.

"Wait a minute, how do you have so many Gold Rings?" Knuckles and Tails were the only ones suspicious about how an alien could have so much Earth currency.

The plant woman didn't seem to concerned. "When I was running away from the military, a man in a cloak helped me escape and gave me an entire bag of it. He said 'Anything to annoy those idiots,' and he walked towards the base."

Tails bought it, but Knuckles still wasn't convinced. "So you expect us to believe a single guy just pranced up to GUN just to get on their nerves? Fat chance."

"Knuckles, check your Emerald." I wasn't sure what Vector was getting at until Knuckles apologised to the woman. And with that Tails, Knuckles, and I got ready to infiltrate GUN Fortress and find this plant girl. Knuckles would teleport, leaving the M.E with Mighty, while Tails and I flew my plane, the Tornado, to the base. When we met up with Knuckles, he told us that the best plan of action would be to leave the Tornado here and have Tails fly us up to the roof. Up there, we worked our way down and ran into the cloaked man.

"Hey. You don't look like GUN soldiers to me. Were you sent by the Plant lady?"

Knuckles wasn't sure about trusting him, but Tails told him everything.

"Well, there are guards around, and this seems to be the floor where that other girl is being held. I recommend we split into groups of 2."

"And why should we do that?" Knuckles being Knuckles assumes he's being tricked...again.

"Because I have the key, need help getting in there, and won't be giving it up. Also, fighting for it would draw too much attention. Do we have a deal?"

Knuckles started sulking. He always does that when he knows he's wrong. "Alright, deal. By the way, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. These are Knuckles and Tails."

He gestured to himself and said "And I'm Blyxil. Let's move. Fox boy, you're with me."

"Uh… Sonic just said my name is Tails." Blyxil ignored him.

"Blue, Red, you two are the distraction. Go make some noise and keep those guards out of this hallway." he said as he started running. Tails looked back at us and then followed after him.

"OK… C'mon Rad Red, let's go make some noise."

"Right behind ya Sonic."

As we were causing those GUN goons some trouble, more people started showing up. Some GUN soldiers looked relieved. "Agent Shadow, Agent Rouge! We're so glad you're here."

"These idiots are a distraction boys. Follow Shadow to apprehend the other intruders."

"How did you find out about them Bat Girl!?" Knuckles exclaimed.

"You've heard of these things called 'cameras' right?" was her response.

While those two went back and forth, I saw the Black Hedgehog walking past. "Hey!" I yelled, then ran in front of him. "You won't be fast enough to get around me!" He tried, and he almost made it.

"You really are fast, Hedgehog, but I bet I'm stronger." And with that, he rushed right at me. I blocked his attack, but it was like his hand went right through mine. I almost fell, but was able to get up. "What!?"

"Heh heh… I've been hit harder by that guy when he's not in a temper tantrum."

All this Shadow guy did was punch me again, but this time I dodged it and kicked him in the gut. The soldiers behind him tried to back him up, but he held them back. "No, this is the most fun I've had in a while. Let me fight him, you go after the intruders." I tried to go after them, but the hedgehog got to me. "Your opponent is me. Don't get distracted." And he tried to kick me, but I spun into a ball to dodge and attack him. "You really are something."

"Who are you?"

He just smiled at me and said "Wouldn't you like to know." And then he formed a yellow light in his hand and threw it at me.

When I woke up, Vector and the alien were listening to a message from Blyxil. "... and I'll return the girl along with another bag of gold rings once that treasure is found."

"What happened?" I asked. Knuckles turned to me and said, "We've been tricked."


	2. Team Chaotix

A/N: Do I really have to do this at the beginning? There's nothing to talk about!

* * *

><p>The green eyed, blue hedgehog known as Sonic was sitting in the kitchen eating a chilli dog. He wore a black shirt and green pants. Knuckles, the violet eyed, red echidna, had the Master Emerald, a green gem that controls the chaos emeralds, shrunk to the size of a Chaos Emerald and had it on the table in front of him. Knuckles wore black pants, a yellow shirt, and a green scarf. Mighty, a black and red armadillo, was in the living room watching TV with Charmy, an orange bee. Mighty wore a red shirt and blue pants, and Charmy wore his signature orange jacket, goggles, and shoes, as well as black pants. Tails and Vector were analysing Blyxil's message to figure out where he was. Tails wore a purple shirt and orange pants, while Vector wore a yellow shirt and blue pants, along with his signature headphones. Charmy suddenly stood up and flew over to Vector.<p>

"Hey boss, wouldn't it be easier to check the recorder to see where the dude bought it from?" Vector scoffed.

"Don't be silly Charmy. Anyone as good as him at what he does would be smart enough to remove evidence like that." Tails, on the other hand, was willing to see if Charmy was on to something. He took the recorder from Vector and turned it around. "Hey!"

"It was sold to him in the village of Enoma."

Vector scoffed. "Lucky guess Charmy."

Charmy was bursting. "You just don't wanna accept that I'm smarter than you!"

"What's 74 times 18?" Charmy stopped laughing and became nervous.

"Uhhhhhh…"

Vector began to chuckle. "For that, you're gonna bring our messaging system to him.

"Aww. That's not fair." Charmy began to complain, and even started crying.

"If you do this right… You'll get to play video games all night long."

Charmy instantly stopped. "OK!" took a small tv, and flew off. When he left… the purple eyed, turquoise plant woman, Galaxina, from before came downstairs. She had a large flower on her head… or, sprouted from her head.

"Do you really think you can get this man to give back my little sister?"

Vector thought for a second. "We're not sure, but we can try. Tails, check all info on any network for anything about Blyxil's Dark Ring."

"Roger!"

Sonic got up. "Well… I'm gonna go for a run. Mighty… wanna join?"

"You're not gonna leave me behind like last time, right?"

"Sorry about that. Won't happen this time." And they left for a run through the city. "Hey. Let's switch it up a bit."

Mighty gave him a look. "How?"

Sonic gave him a makeshift skateboard. "I broke these off of some of Eggman's machines. Now we get to use him. First one to the other side of Station Square wins."

Mighty had a feeling he'd get left behind again, but the idea of a race was thrilling. Besides, they were both on boards. They weren't using their own speed, so he might actually beat Sonic. "You're on!"

**Downhill Roadway**

And they began skating through the city, dodging cars and sometimes taking the side streets and park paths. Sonic was usually ahead of Mighty, like in a normal foot race, but not ahead by as much, so Mighty still had a shot.

Sonic and Mighty split up by taking two different shortcuts. Sonic jumped off a ramp and onto a building and skated across the rooftops, while Mighty went through backstreets and alleyways. They met up again on the main streets.

As they were reaching the end, a wall broke and a sort of drill car came crashing through. "Hey Sonic! I think it's time for a change of pace!" In the car was a fat bald man with a brown mustache and glasses. He was wearing a red jacket and black pants.

"Oh. Doctor Eggman. What are you doing here?" Sonic spoke nonchalantly.

"What does it look like Hedgehog! I'm here to take care of you and your friend. And my name is Ivo Robotnik! Get a load of this!" He pushed a button and shot the drill on the front of his car at the duo, who easily dodged it.

"Hey Robotnik! This machine is weak!" Mighty yelled.

Robotnik would normally scream at this, but he was surprisingly unfazed. "I have devised a new plan to end you and your friends. This is a warning, but if I actually beat you with this, that would be fine by me"

"So now you're purposely designing machines that won't beat me? Wow Eggman, it's almost like you want to lose!" With that, Sonic jumped off of his board and into Eggman's car, and Mighty did the same. The car broke and as Eggman flew away, they landed back on their boards.

"This isn't the end!"

"Nice job Mighty! But I'll still win this race!" and Sonic sped off.

"Huh, wait!"

**Stage Clear**

Tails was searching through books, news, tv, the internet, all over for anything like Blyxil's Dark Ring, but was coming up with nothing. "What is this Dark Ring anyway?"

Vector had an idea. "I'm not sure. Maybe GUN knows. Would you like to hack into their mainframe?"

"That's genius!" Tails put a special flash drive into his laptop and put his fingers to work.

Knuckles thought about going for a stroll, but figured he'd just get bored. So he looked into the Master Emerald to see what Sonic and Mighty were up to, and saw a broken Drill car. "Looks like Sonic and Mighty had some fun with Dr. Eggman."

"I still don't get that nickname you guys gave him. He looks more like a balloon than an egg. And while Sonic just calls him Eggman, you add the 'Doctor' part, and Tails actually calls him Doctor Robotnik. Can't you guys agree on a name?"

"Sonic tried to get us to, but then he thought the mix was funny."

"Hey guys, I found it! According to GUN, special rings has been located in various locations of the world. They've tried to get them, but the defences are super strong. So far, only one of these rings has been recovered, and it's in the safe hands of the 3 top agents, Rouge, Shadow, and Espio. The database even gives the location of their home. The area is shown on their map, but the surrounding area is shaded in purple, and their is no indication on what it means."

"Good work Tails, let's hope Charmy made it to his destination by now. How long has he been flying?"

"6 hours. If he flew nonstop, he'd be there for a while. But he probably took a few breaks, so he may be there in another hour or so." Tails said, and no sooner than he did did the messaging system begin beeping. "Or he's there now."

Vector put it on his desk and began his communications with Blyxil. He was wearing his cloak. "Hello. I'm Vector the Crocodile. I'm the leader of the Chaotix detective agency."

"I know who you are. And I doubt you found that ring already" Was Blyxil's response.

"We know where it is, but we haven't retrieved it. I'm here to negociate."

"I'll listen, but I probably won't accept the terms."

"How about this. Return the girl to her sister, and we'll give you the rings coordinates and you can get it yourself." Vector didn't think this would actually work, but it was worth a shot.

There was a pause. And then… "Do you know where I can find a green, tailed frog?"

Vector became annoyed. "What?"

"I said, could you help me find a green, tailed frog? As well as the dark ring?"

"What's the correlation?" Vector could see that Blyxil was ammused.

"There is none. It's just that… a friend of mine is looking for another friend of his. He was a normal frog until he swallowed some strange liquid. He's been AWOL ever since."

"You want us to help you find a frog as well as the dark ring inside that castle!?"

"What castle?" Vector realised what he said and shut his mouth. "How about this. Me and my friends infiltrate that castle with the help of some of your agents. The girl will be moved to a safe location where she'll be relatively close but still out of harms way. Once we find the ring, I'll give you the money." There was a short pause. "Then I'll hire you for the job of finding the frog. Deal?"

"What about the girl."

"Didn't I already say?"

"No."

"I didn't hear you either." Charmy was heard behind the monitor.

"Oh… um… I'll return the girl when I pay you for finding the ring."

"Deal."

The screen went blank. And Sonic and Mighty walked in. "Hey guys. What's up?"

Vector had a serious look on his face, so Sonic and Mighty knew something was gonna happen. "We just negotiated with Blyxil."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Now in Bold. I only own Blyxil. All other characters are owned by Sega.<strong>


	3. Operation: Blood Ring

**Fanfictions Not agreeing with me at the moment. And even if it was, this chapter is missing something. But it's late, so I'll upload this to hold the 2-4 readers I actually have until I get the chance to fix it. Actually, 4 may be stretching it. Do I even have A reader? probably not.**

**Edit: I think I fixed it, but this may happen again. I've decided to add songs to the story. You can look them up if you feel like it. I think they add atmosphere. As of now, I've written up to chapter 4 for this side of the story, 5 for Darkness Within, and I'm writing chapter 5 for Vampyric Equality, but I'm keeping uploads spaced out. I probably should've waited longer to start uploading, because school is getting in the way. And may give me more problems if I'm not careful. And I'm never careful. **

**Also, I've decided that one disclaimer is enough. It's in one chapter, it doesn't have to be in all chapters. For any later stories, Disclaimers will be in the description.**

**As of right now, I only picked songs for this one chapter. I won't edit the chapters I have now, but I think I'll add songs for the chapters I've written but haven't uploaded, so the rest of Chapter 3 is still delayed for anyone bothering to read the other stories. All 1 of you. THere's probably only one person reading this story period. No, I'm not depreciating myself. This is my first story, and even then, I'm new to fanfiction anyway. No ones heard of me. So I only have one reader NOW. In a few weeks, someone will just happen onto my story by chance, and get hooked. Like I did with other stories on this site.**

**This is a hefty authors note that nobodies reading. I'll continue my thoughts below.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Team Chaotix<strong>

The chaotix were waiting in the forest. Blyxil had not yet arrived. The Chaotix all wore blue suits that they each customized to make their own. Vector simply wore his headphones, Charmy had a blue jacket, like his orange one, Sonic wore red Soap shoes with his, and Tails had special pockets for his gear. Knuckle and Mighty just wore the standard suits.

"That guy better show up." Knuckles, needless to say, was annoyed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he will." Tails said.

"Don't sweat it Knucklehead." Sonic said.

They waited a little while longer, and three cloaked figures appeared. The big one wore green, the middle one wore blue, and the smaller one wore yellow.

"Well, looks like Blyxil's finally here. And He brought some friends." Vector stated.

"Yup. These are Gibx and Xayr. Now, where's that treasure we're here to find?"

Tails showed him the map. "It's in a mansion on the far side of this town." Blyxil looked visibly irritated.

"I've been running through this place for the past 2 months. How did I not find this!?"

"Maybe it was just placed here." Sonic tried to calm him down.

"Do you have a plan to get us into town?" Vector asked. Blyxil was quiet for a few seconds.

"What are your skills?"

Tails gave a basic description. Sonic's fast, Knuckles is strong, Tails and Charmy can fly, Tails is a technical genius, Mighty's observant, and Vector is the leader. "Knuckles also brought his Master Emerald along since there's no one at base to keep an eye on it. While he has it, he can teleport." Blyxil looked intrigued.

"I have a gem that let's me teleport too." He took out a blue Chaos Emerald. Knuckles took a look at it.

"That's one of the seven Chaos Emeralds. They have near unlimited power."

Blyxil thought a little bit more, then he spoke again. ""Alright. Knuckles will warp Tails and Vector, to the mansions roof to jam any tracking or defense systems they have up. Knuckles will warp back here, and when Tails and Vector give the signal, Knuckles will warp Sonic and Mighty into town, and you three will cause a distraction. Charmy will monitor the situation from the sky and warn anyone if any danger is coming. I will warp Xayr and Gibx into the mansion and we will find the ring. When I signal you all, that is when we will retreat."

"What signal?" Mighty asked. Sam responded by throwing everyone a watch made of aluminum, plastic, rubber, toothpicks, and wires.

"When you want to give the signal, connect the green wire to the yellow wire. Operation starts now. Go!"

Knuckles grabbed onto Tails and Vector and teleported, as planned. "Good luck you two." And he warped back, as the sun set, and the sky darkened.

Tails got his gear and got to work, while Vector took a look at the town. "The town's layout doesn't seem to give us or them any type of advantage. If we're spotted, it may be a tough fight. Are you ready?"

Tails was working at shutting off the machine on the roof. "Yeah. One more bolt… and done. Let's activate the signal."

Vector stopped him for a second. "Don't you think it's a little odd for him to give us these? It looks like trash to me." Tails connected the wires and they both felt a shock.

"Whatever get's the job done, I guess. Now what?"

"We wait."

**Song: Speed Highway**

Sonic, Knuckles, and Mighty were in the city.

"So, we're the 'go cause chaos while someone else achieves the goal' crew again. Great." Sonic complained.

"You looked like you were having a blast last time." Knuckles pointed out.

"Oh yeah… and Mighty wasn't there. Basically, go nuts. BREAK!" Sonic sped off.

**Town Night Chaos**

**Act 1**

Sonic sped through the town, running over everything in sight. He even spin dashed off a slightly raised ground and ended up on a roof. He jumped off and onto a rail.

Sonic then spin dashed straight into a bench and broke it.

**Act clear**

"Whoops."

**Act 2**

Mighty ran up to Sonic. "Hey! Let's make this interesting." Sonic turned to him.

"How?"

"Let's race through the town. I saw a clock tower over that way. We run there, to the top, and jump off and run down the sides, and run back here."

"Hmmm. Deal." Sonic shook hands with Mighty. "One." They both got into a ready position.

Mighty counted next. "Two." They were ready to run at a moments notice.

"THREE!" They took off. Mighty was falling behind, but he turned down a side street and grinded down a few rails. He then jumped off of them and jumped from building to building until he was back on the main street with Sonic behind him.

"What!?"

Mighty waved behind him. "We never said no tricks!" Mighty then jumped on top of a building and found a ramp, which he rolled onto and jumped off of to get far ahead. He looked behind him to see Sonic had found a really long rail that goes all over the place, and he was catching up fast. Mighty jumped off the buildings and found a downhill street.

Mighty arrived at the tower and ran up the stairs on the outside. He looked down to see Sonic running around at the base. "What's he doing?" Mighty kept going forward and reached the top to see Sonic already there. "How!?"

"I found a spring." Sonic jumped off the side and began running down the tower. Mighty followed behind. Sonic ran as fast as he could. Mighty ran to the clock face, and slammed down on of of the hands. He went whirling around the clock and was thrown down to the bottom. He passed Sonic and landed on his feet.

He ran up the street back to their starting point. Sonic wasn't too far behind. he was catching up quick. Mighty pushed himself to the limit, and they were back. Mighty was panting.

**Act clear**

"That was tight!" Sonic screamed.

"How do we know who won?" Mighty asked.

**Act 3**

Song: Speed Highway-At Dawn

Knuckles was punching everything he saw. Benches, phone booths, trees, and walls. "I've got an idea. Why don't I get myself a birds eye view." So Knuckles ran down a few streets looking for a tall enough building.

He saw Sonic and Mighty running up a street towards him, and saw a large clock tower behind him. "Perfect." Knuckles ran up to it and began climbing up. When he saw the clock face, he saw that the minute hand was busted. "Probably Mighty."

He reached the top and looked over the city. He saw Tails and Vector lounging around, and Sonic and Mighty running around like psychopaths. He also saw the mansion where Blyxil should be. Knuckles saw Charmy flying around, pointing binoculars at everyone and everything.

"Eh… I'll just glide around." He jumped off, reached forward, and felt the wind carry him. As he reached the ground yet again, he decided to pass the time by digging.

**Stage clear**

**Song: Westopolis**

Vector and Tails were still on the roof, when a purple chameleon showed up.

"And just what are you two doing here?" Tails took a look at Vector, but he didn't seem too worried.

"We're just chilling. What are you doing here?"

The chameleon moved his hands as though he was preparing to throw something. "Taking care of intruders." He through a ninja star at them. Tails and Vector split up. Tails jumped off of the roof and ran down a hill.

Sonic, Mighty, and Knuckles met up near the center.

"Hey, don't you think it's odd we haven't been spotted yet?" Mighty asked.

"Maybe we're causing so much mayhem that their checking everywhere we've been, instead of where we are." Knuckles hypothesised.

Sonic turned around and saw that they were being watched. "And what might you ladies be doing out here on this fine evening?" The pink hedgehog, white bat, and brown racoon each looked ready for a fight.

"We're here to stop you from messing up our town." The hedgehog said.

"Hey! Your that bat-girl from the other night!" Knuckles yelled.

"The one and only, troublemaker."

"You dills better get out." The racoon said.

Mighty yawned. "Make us." The girls got angry and prepared to fight.

**Night Chase**

Tails heard a voice behind him. "Where do you think you're going fox boy?" He turned around and saw a white hedgehog. Tails jumped into the air.

"Na-na-na-na-na-na-na." He spun his tails and took flight. He looked behind him to see the hedgehog glowing green flying behind him. "Uh oh." Tails tried to throw him off by landing on buildings and immediately taking flight again, but he was diligent.

"Ok, let's try this." Tails landed on the ground and continued running on foot. The hedgehog ran on foot too, but Tails was slowly extending their distance, so he went back to flying, and was keeping Tails in sight.

**Psychic Hedgehog**

"He doesn't give up!" Tails reached an open space in town and stopped there, and he turned to face the hedgehog. He stopped too, and readied himself for a fight. Tails ran at him with the intent of performing his Tail Spin.

"It's no use!" The hedgehog thrust his arm forward and Tails found himself unable to move.

"What!?"

"Take THIS!" Tails was thrown forward into a wall.

Tails recovered and took a look at the hedgies stance. 'Maybe that'll work.' Tails spin dashed into the hedgehog and he landed flat on his face. "Alright!" Tails went back to tail spin into him, but he spin jumped off of the ground and into him. "Ahh!"

"How about this!" The hedgehog picked up a table with his green energy. "Take THIS!" Tails slammed into a wall again, but recovered quickly.

"Ok. Let's try this on for size." Tails readied his tools. He flew over the hedgie's head and dropped a ring case on him.

"Wha… Waaaaaa!" The rings blew up on impact. Tails followed up with a tail spin, and then spin jumped into him. The hedgie got up off the ground and prepared another psychic table throw, but Tails ran up to him to provoke him into throwing it, but he rolled under the table and into the white hedgehog.

"It's no use!" The hedgehog, once again, grabbed Tails in his psychic grasp. "Take THIS!" Tais was thrown into a nearby wall, but he recovered and shot the hedgie with a stun gun. He then tais spun into him. "It's no use!"

"Oh come on! How!?" The hedgehog gave Tails no answer. "This will end it." He threw Tails across the area. Tails felt down for the count, but found the strength to give the battle one more try. He got up and ran towards the hedgehog, and at the same time, the hedgehog ran at Tails. They spin jumped into each other.

**Stage clear**

Vector was in combat with the chameleon. "Who sent you? Was it the man with the cloak?" The chameleon asked.

"What makes you think I'd tell you?

"I will make you."

Before Espio could act, the larger cloaked figure literally landed on him.

"Hello Alligator! Blyxil sent me to help!" Vector became irritated.

"I'm a crocodile! Thanks anyway. How about you go help Knuckles and his group?"

"Ok!"

Meanwhile, Charmy was flying for dear life. "What's up with this Chao!?" A blue chao was literally chasing him down. It followed Charmy no matter what he did.

"CHAO! CHAO! CHAO! CHAO! CHAO! CHAO!"

"SOMEBODY HELP! I'M BEING CHASED BY A DEMON CHAO!" The chase went on for a while, until something yellow ran into the chao. Charmy looked behind him and saw the yellow cloaked mobian. "Thanks dude! I owe ya one. Xayr, was it?" The mobian nodded.

"You don't have to pay me back. We're teammates right now. Teammates look out for eachother." They were going to continue, but an explosion interrupted them. The mobian looked towards it, and saw two figures in it. "Blyxil." He said, and immediately flew towards it.

Sonic ran towards the explosion to see Blyxil totally beating on the black hedgehog. There was a reddish-violet aura around him. "Way past cool."

"Get back here you creep!" The female hedgehog chased after Sonic, until she saw what was going on. "Oh no!"

The white hedgehog also came up, with Tails right behind him. "Get away from him!" He reached his arms out and Blyxil was surrounded by a green aura. The black hedgehog fell to the ground. Sonic noticed something about Blyxil's eyes. There was nothing in them.

Vector walked up with the rest of the Chaotix behind. The Soreans were there too. They seemed stunned. As though they weren't sure what to make of the event. "Well… TACTICAL RETREAT!" Vector took something from the chameleon and threw it on the ground. Smoke appeared around the place. Tails grabbed Blyxil, and he fell unconscious before Tails got off the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how is it now that it's not bunched up together? <strong>

**What was I talking about up top? **

**Something to add is that I'm planning on writing side stories to this one. They'll be things you don't really need to know, but they'll be a good distraction from what's going on right now. These stories shouldn't be in any order. I may release the most recent one, then jump to backstories, then jump ahead to just before this story began. I may even write about... the future.**


	4. Trust

**Remember kids, stay in school. It will keep you from appeasing the few fans you think you have.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Sadness-Sonic Adventure<strong>

Gibx and Xayr were running through the woods. Tails was right behind them with Blyxil on his back. The rest of the Chaotix followed. Xayr led them to a shack in the woods and opened the door. The plant girl known as Cosmo peered out. Her eyes lingered on Tails for a second before she blushed and looked away.

"Alright Cosmo. You're going with them." Xayr sounded as though he were sad to see her off.

"What happened to Blyxil?" She asked. Tails huffed. 'She cares for her kidnapper? Then again, she was unconscious at the time. She may not know what happened.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of him." Gibx walked over to Tails and took Blyxil from him. He and Xayr then ran off, leaving the Chaotix with Cosmo.

"Uh oh!" Charmy began to freak out. Mighty walked over.

"What happened?"

"Vector! He isn't here!" This caused Mighty to start freaking out. Knuckles looked worried. Tails faked a calm face, but he was inwardly screaming as well.

The only one who was truly calm was Sonic. "He can take care of himself. He isn't our leader for just anything. We should head back to base for now." He looked at them for a second, then they all headed out. Tails held his hand out for Cosmo.

Cosmo hesitated. "Your sister is waiting for you." Cosmo relaxed and took his hand.

**Song: Conquest-Sonic Adventure 2**

Vector found himself in a room without windows. He looked up and saw three figures. The purple chameleon, a tall, peach furred rabbit, wearing a red dress, and a purple haired bat wearing a black dress.

"You have allied yourself with our enemy." The bat stated simply.

Vector smiled. "I had a job to finish. He wouldn't let me until I did one for him. Simple as that. He got what he was looking for, so now all that's left is for him to honor his end of the deal."

The chameleon took out a kunai knife and held it up to Vectors chin. "And that would be?"

Vector hadn't even flinched. "He returns the girl he kidnapped." He paused for a second. "He also promised a profit." He expected the chameleon to accept his answer, but he didn't change his stance.

"You're not telling us everything. Talk." The rabbit came up to him.

"Now now… no need for violence." She turned to Vector. "Is there anything else in that deal you made with… him?" Vector noticed a change in her demeanor, but chose to ignore it.

"A friend of his is looking for a frog. An apparently special frog. We haven't negotiated that bit yet, so it technically isn't part of the deal."

The rabbit seemed satisfied, and her peaceful look returned to her face. Vector couldn't help but stare. But he was snapped out of it when the woman in black spoke.

"What if we told you that that boy was the cause of much trouble as of late." She paced around the room.

Sonic was walking around the house after a restless night. He was thinking about the events of the last six days. '_Just who are these people? The black hedgehog, he was tough. Why was he so strong? His speed isn't something to laugh at either. And the pink hedgehog, she was so graceful. Why am I seeing her like this? Wasn't she trying to kill me? And Blyxil, what are his motives?' _As he was thinking, he ran into Tails. He didn't look too focused.

"Oh, hey Nick."

"Ok. What's up? You haven't called me by my real name in a while buddy. What's wrong?"

Tails snapped out of his trance. "Oh… sorry. I'm just thinking…"

"About the last few days?" Tails looked up.

"How did you…"

"I've been thinking too. What's Blyxil's reason for dragging us into this?"

"I don't know. But I've got a bad feeling about this. And Vector… He's still there." Suddenly, the front door opened to reveal none other than Vector the Crocodile, along with the purple chameleon from last night.

"_People are dieing. People like us." The bat spread her wings. Her purple velvet wings. The chameleon and rabbit did the same. The chameleons wings were also purple, but the rabbits wings were peach colored. "And people like you." She showed Vector a photograph of a cloaked mobian holding a sword with people lined up, kneeling before him as he prepared to swing. "He is to blame." Vector was surprised, and scared. "He's done more than just killing." The rabbit looked away._

"_That can't be right. I'm an excellent judge of character. Blyxil's troubled. I'll give you that. But… I'm sure he isn't evil. He wouldn't just forsake someone's life like that."_

_The bat gave a dark chuckle in return. "And how long have you known him before you gave him your judgement?" Vector didn't reply. He hadn't even known Blyxil for a day. "I thought so."_

_Vector looked up at her. "Well what about you? I don't know anything about you. And how much do you know about Blyxil before he began to… kill?"_

_The rabbit interrupted. "It doesn't matter! The point is we have undeniable proof that he's the bane of our world! What else do you need to know?"_

_Vector was silent for a while._

"_Espio." The bat called out. The chameleon answered._

"_Yes my queen?"_

"_You will escort the detective to his friends. You will join them and make sure they aren't up to anything. Keep them under control."_

"_Yes my queen."_

"_Hey! Wait just a second! What makes you think I'll let just anyone on my team!?" Vector complained. He wasn't gonna let himself be pushed around._

"_He's good at camouflage. A great asset to any detective agency. And, should you bring Blyxil to justice, you will be rewarded." Despite Vector's love of money, he wasn't to sure about this._

"_How do I know you aren't just fooling me?"_

"_Have we given you any reason not to trust us? Was it not Blyxil who kidnapped the girl? Was it not Blyxil who forced you to cooperate with him? Was it not Blyxil who nearly killed one of my greatest warriors?"_

_Vector silently acknowledged her truths._

"_Your majesty, what about the other two cloaked figures?" Espio inquired._

"_We have no proof that they took part in any of those crimes. We don't even know if they know about those crimes. They were all committed by a lone figure in a blue cloak. For all we know, they too are being manipulated. Just like the detectives."_

_Vector thought about his new information. "Alright. Let's get going. The sooner we start, the sooner we can finish."_

**Song: Seascape-Knuckles Chaotix**

They were all in the meeting room. Vector was bringing the Chaotix up to speed. They felt betrayed. Knuckles was especially angry.

"Let's put that aside for now. As I mentioned, this is Espio. He will be joining us. He will be a welcome addition to our team. Now introduce yourselves."

The first to come up to Espio were Charmy and Mighty. Next was… "You can call me Knuckles. It's nice to meet you. But I won't be here for the next few days. I've got somewhere to be."

"It's nice to meet you as well." Espio then turned his attention to Sonic and Tails.

"My name is Nicholas, but you can call me Sonic."

"I'm Miles Prower. But I would prefer it if you called me Tails."

"It is a pleasure to meet the two of you." Espio said.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way… I'm going to bed.


	5. Meeting up in Station Square

**The first chapter where I can choose the music as I type the story. YAY! But seriously, At this point, I've written chapter 5 for both other stories, and Am still listening to Suitable Opponent from the end of ch 5 for Darkness Within. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: We can-Sonic Heroes (What was I thinking with this song?)<strong>

The Chaotix were trying to decide what to do.

"I say we go after that creep Blyxil! I'll tear him apart." Knuckles exclaimed. Espio seemed to agree.

"I think we should go after Eggman. He's been too quiet lately. He says he's got a way to beat us, then doesn't follow up. That means it must be something big." Sonic stated. Mighty and Tails seemed to like that idea.

Charmy was just simply zipping around, but Vector was actually concentrating. "Not yet guys.

"Why!?" Everyone yelled.

"Espio may be the only one joining us, but I have a feeling we'll be working with the rest of the Soreans as well. We can't work well together if we don't know and trust each other. So I propose a gathering tomorrow. Does that sound like a good idea, Espio?"

"The sun will burn us." He stated.

"Tomorrow will be very cloudy, and you have cloaks to protect yourselves. Right?"

"That is true."

"And if it get's too bad, we can always go inside the nearest building. I have a feeling we'll be inside at some point any way."

Espio nodded. "I'll go tell the others."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Station Square-Sonic Adventure<strong>

"Come on, Shadow, cheer up." Amy, the pink hedgehog said.

"I'm not enjoying myself." the black hedgehog said.

"Come on, Shady, let's race!" Sonic shouted. Knuckles could see Shadow scowel.

"I don't like nicknames, Sun-Walker." Shadow growled.

"But nicknames are fun! My name sounded slow, so I opted to be called Sonic. Tails didn't like his name, Miles. Knuckles won't even tell us his real name."

"Those are examples of people not liking their names. Shadow happens to like his name." Rouge stated.

"I just don't care."

"Charmy doesn't hate his real name. He just thinks Charmy sounds more fun."

Amy giggled. "If you could give me a nickname, what would it be?"

"Hmmm. I'd call you Hammer, cuz you nearly took my head off with one."

"That one's your fault for trespassing." She looked over towards two new people. "Hey, who're you, over there?" She walked up to them. Sonic saw that they were a big, purple cat, and a small yellow squirrel.

"My name's Big. And this is Ray." He turned in his friends direction to see that he was walking towards another group. "Huh?"

"Don't worry about him. Let's have some fun!" Sonic yelled.

* * *

><p>"So you're kind of allergic to sunlight, and your cloaks are meant to help with that?" Tails asked.<p>

"Yes. That's exactly it." Espio answered.

"The sun really burns when it touches us." Cream said.

"That's a little odd. Me and Cosmo, being plant life-forms, need the sunlight. It was odd meeting people who can survive without it." Galaxina said.

"Well, we still need it, but just not as much." Tails replied. He turned to Cosmo and saw a yellow squirrel walking up to them. Cosmo turned as well.

"Well hello there. My name's Cosmo, what's yours?" She asked. The squirrel looked at her for a second.

"My names Ray. It's nice to meet you." Tails turned slightly to see that Espio was looking towards another group."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Memory of Youth-Sonic 06<strong>

"Why did you decide to become detectives?" Vanilla asked.

"Because, I wanted money, and this was all I was cut out to be. It really brings in the cash though. Charmy just thought it would be fun, Mighty and Sonic wanted adventure, and Knuckles and Tails tagged along because we're close friends. What about you three. What's your backstory?"

"I'm from the distant future. A man named Eggman Nega ruined everything, and my father defeated him." Silver explained.

"Eggman Nega must've found his way to my dimension, because he began wreaking havoc there, and forced me to flee." Blaze continued.

"Hmmm…" _How did Eggman Nega travel through dimensions and time?_ "What about you, Vanilla?"

"I've lived in Twilight Station my whole life. My only real family is Cream, my daughter, but I see everyone else in the Station as my family as well."

"That's a pretty cosy life. I wish I had that many friends." A voice stated. Blaze turned around.

"It's not nice to interrupt a conversation."

The oddly colored Mobian ignored her. He had a blue head, red body, and yellow arms. "My name is Samuel. You seem a little young to be that girls mother." He smiled. "You're barely out of your teens, it looks like." Vector noticed Vanilla's flinch.

"You don't talk about a lady's age."

He just chuckled. "Sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Knuckles-Sonic and Knuckles<strong>

Knuckles and Rouge decided to follow Shadow away.

"Leave me alone." He said.

"And what, never find out where you're sneaking off to? Fat chance!" Rouge replied.

"Ya know, friends should stick together." Knuckles stated.

Shadow blanked. "Friends?"

"Yeah." Knuckles stated.

"You just met me today." Shadow said.

"What's your point?" Knuckles said.

Before Shadow could reply, they ran into another group. A blonde girl, a white haired boy, and two brunette guys.

"Hello Shadow. Who're your friends?"

"These are Rouge the Bat, and Knuckles the Echidna. Guys, this is Maria, and her cousins, Chris and Ivo." Knuckles gasped, but Shadow ignored it.

"I prefer to be called Julian now."

Rouge, on the other hand, showed a bit more worry. "What is it?"

Knuckles chose to whisper into Rouges ear. "Doctor Eggmans real name is _Ivo Julian Robotnik_."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Eggman-Sonic Adventure<strong>

Four days later, Eggman was being Eggman, so the Chaotix went to stop him, but this time, he was using a GIANT robot.

"Let's break some bots!" Sonic yelled. He ran right into battle, and jumped into them. Tails either used his tail spin, or dummy rings. Vector and Charmy just plowed through them, and Mighty punched them away. Knuckles and Espio ran in after them.

"Let's crack these robotic skulls!" Knuckles proceeded to punch straight through some robots, and Espio through his shurikens.

Tails looked towards Sonic and noticed a robot sneaking up from behind him. "Sonic, look out!"

Before Sonic turned around, Blyxil arrived and tore the robot apart. "Hey there!" He left right there. Sonic ran to Tails.

"That was Blyxil! "

"Yeah, but… why would he save you?" Tails asked. "Maybe he thinks he can get more use out of you."

"Let's just let things happen as they may. We've got robots to smash!"

"Right!"


	6. Tricked by the Eggman

**I'm sorry for neglecting this story. School has been killer. But it's over now, which could mean one of two things.**

**1: I now have more free time to work on this and other stories if I finish.**

**2: I have so much fun this summer that I completely forget.**

**Now. I understand that I have some reviews, finally. For the sake of writing as little as possible, since this story is directly linked to the other two, I will include the names of people who reviewed the other two sides of Darkness Within. The title, I'm aware, doesn't really fit the story so far. I may be the only one who's aware of that fact, since I'm the only one who's mentioned it. But It will make sense soon… somewhat.**

**Christian Ape99: Do you know Christian Wolf99? THey reviewed the side stories, while I was going over the reviews, I didn't realise a different animal was used and thought you were the same person.**

**werewolf lover99: Thanks.**

**random reviewer: I've never seen that movie. What's Underworld about? Probably vampires.**

**A couple of you asked about fan characters. Do you mean can you put fan characters in the story? The thing about that is that I already have a set plot, so maybe not this story, but my other stories might be fair game, depending on whether I'm strictly following the plot or not, because I'm planning on writing a closely related plot for Kingdom Hearts and the anime Date a Live. If you're a fan of Legend of Zelda, that's definitely fair game, because I'm creating a story all my own for that, but I may not want to write them all at once, because I want to not have such a big work load, but them all being completely different may add the variety I need to make this work.**

**Now, one last thing. I made a huge mistake in chapter 3 with Silver. Apparently, he's a Sorean who can't fly. And, I believe in one of these chapters, I already elaborated that Soreans have wings attached to their arms. So I have some editing to do.**

**Song: You Can Do Anything-Sonic CD**

"You're pretty fast, Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Hmph. I can keep up with you." He replied.

Sonic chuckled as he spun into a motobug. "You sure?"

Shadow kicked a buzz bomber out of the air. "I'm right next to you, aren't I?" Shadow laughed a bit.

Sonic just smiled and halted. Shadow stopped a little ahead of him and turned around. "Watch this." Sonic started running again. Shadow ran with him as he passed him. They were accelerating at about the same pace.

"What are you trying to prove?"

Sonic didn't reply, but instead accelerated even more to stay ahead of Shadow. Some badniks were lining up ahead to stop them. "Perfect." Sonic said simply.

"More robots to smash." Shadow replied. Sonic just chuckled from ahead.

"Unless you can keep up with a Sonic Boom, you won't be smashing these bots."

Sonic turned his head to see Shadow confused. "Sonic… Boom?" Sonic turned forward again and sped up once again. This time a blue energy formed around him, and he heard a thud behind him.

"Can't keep up?" Sonic blasted through the badniks ahead. Some of them broke instantly, while others were launched in all directions. Sonic skidded to a halt and turned around to see Shadow far behind him, just getting up. "And that… is why I'm the fastest. I'm Sonic… Sonic the Hedgehog!"

**Song: Seascape-Knuckles' Chaotix**

"I'll take care of this!" Espio threw his shuriken at a Slicer.

"That was so COOL, Espio!" Charmy exclaimed.

Vector nodded in approval, and jumped up to bellyflop a Crab Meat. "You're really capable in battle. This is a great turn of events."

"Hey! It's that Blyxil guy over there." Charmy pointed out.

"What!?" Espio shouted. He turned to see Blyxil in combat with Shadow.

The Chaotix watched as Shadow knocked Blyxil around without seeming to do any damage.

Blyxil disappeared, and Shadow walked over to what looked to be a sleeping human.

"Let's go check it out." Espio said.

**Song: Knuckles' theme-Sonic & Knuckles**

It was five days after the event on the beach. Knuckles was in his room in the Chaotix base. He was staring at what looked like a fragmented emerald. It was about the size of his torso.

"Soon. You will be whole again." Knuckles said. He shrunk the emerald down in size, and Mighty came in with the mission phone.

"He's asking specifically for you." He said. He handed Knuckles the phone.

Knuckles held it up to his ear. "What do you want?"

"Head 3 miles west of your base. In that location, you will find something very important to you. It won't appear to the other Chaotix just yet. You need to form a team of non Chaotix members."

"Who is this?" The line went off. "Something important to me?" Knuckles held the emerald in his hands. "The Master Emerald."

**Song: Marble Garden Zone**

**Stage: Marble Hill Act 1**

Knuckles led Silver, Blaze and Rouge out of town.

"So what happens when we find this thing?" Rouge asked.

"I'll be one step closer to fixing the Master Emerald. Thanks for your help, guys." Knuckles replied.

Blaze nodded, and Silver replied "No problem."

The area had a lot of grass and lot's of hills. As the group moved forward, a spiked pillar popped out of the ground. "Whoa!" Knuckles yelled.

Silver floated above the group with his psychic powers. "Grab on." Blaze did just that, but Rouge stopped Knuckles from doing so.

"Silver, remember the last time you carried more than one person?"

"Oh…" Silver replied.

Rouge flew up herself. "Come on, Knuckles." Knuckles grabbed onto her legs, and Rouge and Silver flew their partners to the top of the pillar to get a good vantage point.

"If what I've been told is correct, the Master Emerald Shard should be near that temple. Blaze, would you like to lead the way?" Knuckles said.

"Sure."

**Act II**

**Song: Red Mountain 1**

Blaze jumped off the pillar and flame heeled her way down. When she landed, she began to run to the temple. On the way, she ran into some Monkey badniks.

Knuckles came up beside her. "Don't worry about the Monkey Dudes. They're cakewalks."

"Sure." Blaze ran up to one and performed her fire twirl. It went down pretty easily, and out popped a crab. "What?"

Knuckles looked at it. "That's new. Usually Eggman puts animals into robots that resemble them." Blaze decided to ignore it and continue destroying the badniks. Once that was finished, she continued running towards the temple.

She jumped from the ground up to a wall, then jumped off of it and onto higher ground. From there, she ran up a hill and hopped off of it, and flame heeled to the temple.

She landed, and Silver appeared next to her.

"Let's get this show on the road." Silver used his powers to open the door, and Rouge rushed ahead of them.

**Act III**

**Song: Sandopolis Act II**

Rouge began to fly around while Knuckles glided from wall to wall, occasionally climbing upwards.

"It's got to be around here somewhere." He said.

Rouge landed on the ground and tried looking for anything that shines. "If I were a powerful Emerald, where would I be?"

Knuckles ran deeper into the temple and found a cavern. Inside, he found what looked like a ring. He pulled it out, and left for the main area. "Rouge, I found something." Rouge landed near him and took a look at the ring.

"Is this it?"

Knuckles shook his head. "It's not part of the Master Emerald, but it's the only thing here."

The two decided to leave the temple and meet up with Silver and Blaze, but they found them staring down Blyxil.

**Song: Mini Boss-Sonic&Knuckles**

Silver stepped forward. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

Blyxil gave no reply.

Silver ran forward. "Answer me!" Silver used his powers to pick up a rock and throw it a Blyxil. He whacked it with his staff and ran towards Silver. He swung his staff, but Silver jumped over it and slammed Blyxil to the ground.

Blyxil got up and attempted to axe kick Silver. Silver dodged it, then Samuel attempted it again. This repeated 3 times until he hit Silver. Silver retaliated by grabbing Samuel in a psychic hold. "It's no use!" Blyxil struggled to break free, but was unsuccessful. "Take THIS!" Silver threw Blyxil into a wall.

**Song: Chosen One-Shadow The Hedgehog**

Blyxil got up and laughed. "So this is the power you possess."

"What do you mean?" Blyxil did not answer Silver's question. Instead, Blyxil ran at Silver and knocked him over with his arm.

Blaze and Rouge looked after Silver while Knuckles confronted Blyxil. "What do you want with us?"

Blyxil pointed at Knuckles's hand. "The ring." Before Knuckles could respond, a machine appeared behind Blyxil.

**Song: Theme of Dr. Eggman**

"You've all played your parts. Now give me that ring!" Eggman said. He had his mobile in a grey machine that had blasters on each side.

"What do you want, Eggman?" Knuckles asked.

"Is insulting someone the way to thank them for telling you where something is located? I don't think so!" Eggman shot fireballs at Knuckles.

"It was you!?"

"Now, get a load of this! My Fire Mobile!"

**Song: Boss-Sonic 3**

Knuckles jumped over the fire ball Eggman shot at him and glided into his machine.

Eggman flew a distance away. "Get a load of this!" He launched balls of magma at Knuckles.

Knuckles punched the ground and shook it. A piece of earth came up and knocked one of the magma balls back at Eggman. Knuckles punched another back, but decided not to do that again on account of FIRE BURNS!

Eggman flew above Knuckles and shot fire straight down at him. Knuckles ran out from under him and jumped on his mobiles back. "What? Impossible!" Knuckles punched through the back, which did some serious damage.

"This can't be!" Eggmam yelled.

**Stage over**

**Song: Throw It All Away-Sonic Adventure 2**

Eggman frantically tried to regain control of his machine. But to no avail.

Blyxil watched the fight with an amused smirk on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Blyxil jumped, startled. A yellow flash appeared and batted Eggman away.

"This isn't the END!"

Shadow stood in his place. "It's time you learned your place Blyxil!"

**Song: Who I am-Lost Track**

Sonic was running through the woods with Samuel.

"So what's it like where you're from?" Sonic asked. Samuel tensed up.

"It's… hot. Mazuri's near the equator." He stated simply.

Sonic chuckled. "I meant the people. What are they like?"

"They're abusive pricks. That's what they are." Sam said darkly. Sonic stopped running and turned around to face Sam.

"What do you mean?"

Samuel looked down to the ground. "I'll have to go back there soon. I'd like to have friends along. Would you like to come?" Sonic looked into Samuel's eyes and saw darkness. He felt alone.

"Sure."

**One last thing. Once this is over, I have a sequel in mind that will be basically rewriting another Sonic game. You can guess which game it is, but that'll be obvious in the last chapter. I will read reviews to see if anyone got it right, but I won't tell anyone if they're right or wrong until I upload the last chapter, because if I do, I'll spoil how this one will end. I want to give you a hint, but I can't think of anything that won't be too obvious.**


	7. Secrets of the hooded variety

**I've decided to post this chapter early for going dark a while. Honestly, I meant to upload this yesterday, but I forgot. So today.**

**Christian Ape99: Yes. I do like the idea of having fan characters of my readers join this universe. I've decided the story I was on the fence about will have fan characters as well. I haven't gotten any guesses as to what game it will be based on, though.**

**Song: Windy Hill Zone 1 - Sonic Lost World**

Sonic ran across the room and jumped clear over the wall. He performed a handstand on the other side and ran to the wall. He grabbed the rocks and climbed across. He jumped off at the end and dashed for the finish. He glanced beside him and saw Shadow right next to him. Further behind them were Knuckles and Mighty, with Espio only slightly behind them. They crossed the finish line, with Shadow and Knuckles panting slightly.

The rest of the class was lagging behind considerably, save for a few that were around where the five were.

"Still the fastest!" Sonic yelled.

"And you weren't even going full speed." Shadow said.

Sonic frowned. "Neither were you. Besides, we're wearing basic gym shoes right now, as opposed to my Power Sneakers and your Hover Shoes. I could get to Boosting speed no problem with the Power Sneakers, but in these, I can barely reach it. It IS my top speed, and I can't hold that for too long."

Knuckles and Mighty had history for their third period. Not much happened. Except for the fact that they fell asleep and must serve detention. Yeah.

Tails and Julian skipped two math levels. And they're the smartest kids in class. They kind of developed a rivalry because of this. Not much else was really interesting.

"Told…huff… you that… huff… I could lift… huff… more than you." Knuckles panted. He and Shadow had weight training for fifth block and had a little competition to see who could lift more. Knuckles won with almost 400 lbs.

"huff… Shut up…" Shadow said. He lifted just over 380 lbs. "I can still beat you in a fight."

"That's yet to be seen." They looked at each other and laughed.

"Come on, move it, move it, move it!" Sonic yelled. He convinced everyone to go to the woods during the Noon Break the school had.

"Why are we doing this? I'M HUNGRY!" Sam yelled.

Tails walked up to him. "We told you, we're not eating that gross school lunch."

"I know that! But I can't exactly eat while walking, now can I?" Samuel complained.

"Sure you can! Watch!" Sonic got a chilly dog into his hand and ate it while running backwards.

"Whatever." Samuel said. "Race you!" He ran up to Sonic and passe him before he could react. Sonic instantly turned around and followed.

**Lush Woods**

**Song: Race to Win - Sonic Rivals 2**

Sonic ran up a tree and jumped across some branches and onto another path, and bolted. Samuel was up ahead running without a care in the world. Sonic closed the distance between them. "You're too slow!" He ran passed, leaving Samuel steaming.

Sonic slid under a tree root that was oddly above the ground . He jumped over a pit and onto the branches of a tree to get to another pathway. Samuel was right behind him, struggling to keep up. Sonic looked at him and laughed. "Come on, step it up!" He zoomed ahead once again.

This time, he heard rustling overhead. He looked up to see Samuel swinging on a vine and launching himself to another vine ahead of Sonic. Sonic huffed and sped up again, but as he ran along the ground, Samuel stuck to the trees and was able to stay ahead of him. Sonic saw him jumping from branch to branch with great finesse. At one point, Samuel grabbed a vine which dipped him down to the path, just ahead of Sonic, when he said "Come on. Step it up, blue boy!" The vine snapped forward and Samuel went flying above the trees. "Woooooooooooo!"

Sonic was a little ticked. "No one…" Sonic's feet began to move so fast you could barely see them. A blue aura was forming around him. "...is faster than…" The aura formed into a clear blue cone around Sonic that was pushing everything away from him. "...ME!" He zoomed ahead at an incredible speed.

Samuel looked back to see Sonic moving at an incredible speed, and anything on his pathway was being pushed out of the way a little bit before Sonic reached that point. "Oh no!" Samuel frantically jumped across the tree tops. His own cone of energy was forming at this point. Sonic passed him at the point his cone became clear. He was catching up, but not fast enough.

Sonic arrived at a clearing, and as soon as he got there Samuel went flying across it into a tree.

"Are you ok?" Sonic asked.

Samuel got up and put a hand to his head. "You're too fast. I thought if I stuck to the trees, I might be able to win, because I knew I had no chance on the ground, and it was working. But you still won."

Sonic smiled. "Let's race again sometime." Samuel smiled. "Me, you, and Shadow over there." He looked towards the path to see the rest of the group entering.

"You two have too much energy." Shadow said plainly.

The two of them stared at him, then they all burst out laughing.

**Song: Boss - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 HD Alpha**

Just then, Samuel was attacked by a girl in an orange hoodie wielding a scythe.

"Today's the day you lose, Samuel!"

"Who are you!?"

She gave no answer, and continued her assault. Samuel bolted.

The girl was about to give chase, but Sonic stood in her way.

"What's your deal?" He asked.

"Out of my way!"

**Boss: Hoodie Girl**

The girl swung her scythe at Sonic, which he jumped over, and spin jumped into her. She jumped up and performed a spinning scythe attack.

Sonic slid under it, then kicked her in the shin.

"Annoying pest!" She yelled. Her scythe became imbued with light energy, and she began shooting the energy at Sonic.

Sonic ran circles around her to avoid them, then hopped up into the air.

"It's been fun!" He performed his Light Speed Attack, zipping around to end the fight.

**Song: You can do anything**

"Sonic, she's running!" Tails yelled.

"Don't worry, I've got this!" Sonic bolted after her.

**Twilight Forest**

Sonic jumped over a log and up a tree. He then grinded down a branch and jumped from tree to tree.

He landed on the ground and went full speed ahead.

Jennifer dropped beneath a tree to go to another path. Sonic just jumped over a branch to get there quicker and cut her off ahead.

"Gotcha."

"Nu-uh." She grabbed a vine and launched up into the air.

"Gimme a break." Sonic ran down the path in the direction the girl was launched in.

He eventually came to a lake and saw her on the other side. "Oh come on!" Sonic stood there for a moment before seeing a dry path. "Better be careful. It's a narrow path."

Sonic walked across it for fear of falling.

When he got to the other side, it was just a matter of running through a wide open field. Which he did. "Gotcha!"

**Song: Event: The Past - Sonic Adventure**

The rest of the group caught up to them. Sonic pulled down the hood. A green bat was revealed.

Jasmine gasped. "Jennifer?"

Jennifer gave a small smile. "Hi Jasmine."

Mighty walked up to her. "Why'd you attack Samuel?"

"That boy's a danger to all of you." She replied.

**Song: Chosen One - Shadow The Hedgehog**

"I'll show you danger!" A staff just barely missed her head.

Jennifer got up and looked behind her. Blyxil was here.

"Hello."

Jennifer held her scythe up. "You!" She jumped forward and clashed weapons with him. The scythe kept moving, but the staff had no problem keeping up. The battle went on, then Sonic decided he'd had enough.

He brought out a kendo stick and stopped the weapons. "Stop! You're accomplishing nothing!"

"What's there to accomplish?" Blyxil asked.

"Dropping you off a cliff!" Jennifer threatened.

"Now why the hostility?"

"You and Samuel will bring darkness to everyone here! I will stop you!"

Blyxil shrugged. "Fine. I know when I'm not wanted." And he sort of just left… in a puff of smoke.

Jennifer was angry. "I was so close!"

"To making a mistake." Samuel added.

"Samuel? Where'd you go?" Jasmine asked.

"No where. I just hid." Samuel bit into an apple. "I also got some fruits." He then walked up to Jennifer. "You have something that doesn't belong to you."

Jennifer looked confused, until she felt something take one of her rings off of her hand.

"That makes five rings within reach, one ring that won't be so easy, and another ring in an unknown location. Things are looking good." Samuel monologued.

"Theif! Give that back!" Jennifer shouted. She dived at Samuel, who easily walked out of the way.

"No. It's mine. If you actually looked at it, you'd see my family seal engraved on it. A fang crossed with a sword."

Maria spoke up. "That's what's on this ring!"

Samuel nodded. "And on all the rings I possess." He put a hand to his head. "I don't feel so good."

Jennifer attempted to attack him again. "You're not getting away that…"

"Good bye." Samuel disappeared in a flash.

"...easily."

"Jennifer, let's calm down." Jasmine said.

"Hmm…" Mighty said. Sonic and the other Chaotix (Minus Espio) caught this.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"I saw a blue emerald in that flash, but didn't Blyxil have that emerald?"


	8. All on the Table

**My confidence in my storytelling hasn't actually risen at all as I reread my work. But so far, no one's complaining, so I don't feel a need to re-write anything. But I still want to do something, so I'm thinking of making a side-story or two that goes more in-depth with Samuel's past, and how Soreans work. I actually want that story to be the one to start my use of fan-characters, so I will be accepting applications for people Samuel might meet along the way, like people that are better than him (Because in this story, most of his feats are things he did with others, or some sort of outside help, so he's not actually that good at fighting, or much else) people who try to be nice to him, or people wouldn't get along with him. These people could be of any group.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Sadness - Sonic Adventure<strong>

Sonic ran through the streets late that night. 'What'll happen now? What path will Samuel take? Is it the right path?'

* * *

><p>Sonic returned to base to find the rest of the Chaotix waiting for him.<p>

"You're up late." Sonic said to them.

"Same to you." Espio replied.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a sunny day. Maybe you guys should stay home."

"No." Espio said. "Tomorrow may be an important day."

"If you say so." Tails said.

* * *

><p>Sonic and Mighty were walking through the halls, when Amy ran up to them.<p>

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Sonic asked.

"There's no fire! Jasmine, Marine, and Samuel got hurt!"

Sonic looked her over. "So did you. You should be in the nurses office."

Amy shook her head. "That's where we're going! Come on!"

Sonic took her hand, grabbed Mighty's, and ran.

* * *

><p>Jasmine awoke with a start. She put a hand to her head, and felt something on it. She looked at it and saw the red ring on it.<p>

"Jasmine!" Amy yelled. "You're ok!" She hugged her tightly.

"We were worried." Maria said.

Jasmine rubbed her stitched up head. "What about Samuel?"

Shadow pointed to a curtain. "He's over there. The nurse tried to call the hospital, but Samuel spoke against it. He had a weird look in his eyes. It was as if he was only semi-conscious. He wanted to be here when you woke up."

"Is he ok?" She asked.

"Probably not." Silver said. "He said something about the healing ring."

Sonic sighed. "His injuries were obviously much worse than yours, but he refused to wear the ring."

"He let me wear it first?" Jasmine asked. "But why?"

**Song: Chosen One**

Samuel growled.

"You're awake!" Mighty exclaimed.

Samuel looked at everyone. "My amnesia is fixing itself." He said groggily.

"Amnesia?" Cream asked.

"It means I forgot my past. It happened a while ago. I guess…" He pause. "I am a Boterac."

**SC Song: Open Your Heart**

"Doesn't change a thing." Sonic said. "We're with you through thick and thin! Right guys?"

Shadow scoffed. "I guess."

Amy smiled. "We trust you."

"We've got your back!" Mighty said.

Samuel smiled. "Thanks, everyone."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: E.G.G.M.A.N<strong>

"It's Robotnik!" Tails yelled. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were just walking through town when they saw Eggman flying above.

"Really? I see an excuse to start running!" Sonic took off after him, and Tails followed.

Knuckles stared after them. "That thing he had. Was that… a piece of the Master Emerald!?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a little tired of Fanfiction not being able to keep things from a copy-pasted document. I had to rebold stuff, and add the line Breaks. What happens when I have different type of texts within the story itself, and I forget it I did that? What then? I should also indent paragraphs, but not too many of them take up more than one line anymore, which I find odd. Oh well. <strong>


	9. I dun goofed

**I don't have much to say here… Except that I have a lack of fan character applications. I decided to split Samuel's backstory into more than 2 parts, maybe 3 or 4, i dunno. Those applications can be in the form of a review, or a PM, I don't really care, I should get it either way, so… Go for it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <strong>**Tornado & Scramble ...for Sky Chase - Sonic Adventure**

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles chased after Eggman.

"We won't catch up to him on foot. I'll call in the Tornado II!" Tails yelled.

"Good call, buddy!" Sonic said. "Why're you being so quiet, Knuckles?"

"I can feel it. Doctor Eggman has Master Emerald Shards!"

Sonic and Tails gasped. "He he. Then I guess it's time to crack this Eggman wide open!" Sonic saw the TOrnado II about to fly right into them. "Ah! Jump!" They hopped into the plane, and Sonic and Knuckles stared at Tails.

"Sorry. I'll have to upgrade it's autopilot systems.

**Song: ****Tornado & Scramble ...for Sky Chase - Sonic Adventure**

Sonic and Knuckles stood on the wings of the Tornado II.

"Drop everything and fight us like a man, Eggman!"

"You know what they say…" Eggman pushed a button, and a bunch of bird-like robots were released from a capsule flying next to him. "... the more the merrier!"

"Dang!" Sonic said. "All those robots and not a blue hedgehog to destroy them! Oh wait!" Sonic jumped off the plane and spin balled into one robot, and bounced back to the Tornado. "Knuckles, give it a go!"

"I'm not as reckless as you, hyperactive moron!" Knuckles yelled.

"Knuckles, you take the blasters!" Tails yelled.

"Got it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Remember how I said a while ago that I was writing the whole chapter together? Well… this was the result in chapter 9. I was so focused on story, that I decided I would just do level stuff for Sonic's section. Then I went and wrote Chapter's 10 and 11 ahead of time, and there's nothing but Sky Chase even possible between now and then, because the first thing they do in Chapter 10 is get on Eggman's battle ship. Well… There's the Chaotix, but I have them scripted doing boring stuff that we'll find out about later, so this is all I have to offer you. But hey, my chapters for Sonic Chaotix were always shorter and less story driven, so at least this is consistent.<strong>

**As I said, I have the final two chapters written, but I'm trying to decide if I should post them as is, post them together, or post them as one, long, continuous chapter. Chapter 10 ended up being 13 pages, 4002 words, while chapter 11 is only 7, 1859. (I just realised that that's all together, not separated into three sections, but chapter 9 altogether is 10 pages and 2979 words. Quite a bit less than Chapter 10, but more than Chapter 11) That's not even the reason I'm thinking about this. Just something I decided to look at. The real reason I'm trying to make this decision is just because I think it would be epic to have a super long chapter, but now that I look at it, the super long chapter is the penultimate chapter, rather than the final one, which strikes me as a bit odd.**


	10. Robo-tropolis Denied

**As the title suggests, and as most Sonic games end, Eggman's dream get's denied.**

* * *

><p>The town known as Station Square was having a relatively peaceful day. The flickys were singing, people were walking through the streets, each with their own destinations in mind. The wind was blowing, the temperature was cool. Many of Station Square's citizens thought that today would be a perfect day.<p>

They were wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Boss - Sonic The Hedgehog<strong>

Eggman Nega was returning to Station Square, where he was looking over Ivo Robotnik's plans. "He had four Chaos Emeralds in his possession. He knows that his beast isn't ready yet, but I suppose this is a necessary risk. We need all the pieces, so why not bring them to us?" He turned his face towards a massive ship heading his way, with a smaller blue plane flying behind it. "I did my part. Now you do yours, then I'll take all the glory!"

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles land the plane on Eggman's battleship, and make a break for the sky deck.

"Eggman's gotta be around here! Let's get going!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sky Deck<strong>

**Song: Egg Fleet**

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles ran along bridges underneath the battleship.

"We're really high up! Don't fall, you two!" Knuckles said.

"I'm not an idiot, Knux!' Sonic retorted.

"And I can fly!" Tails added.

They avoided cannon fire and badniks galore.

"Egghead's pulling out all the stops! Let's rock and roll!" Sonic yelled.

Knuckles grabbed Sonic and threw him at some badniks, while Tails grabbed Knuckles and flew him above others, and Knuckles dropped on them. Sonic and Knuckles both curled up and proceeded to smash each badnik and bounce over to the next one. Afterwards, Tails caught both of them and flew to solid ground.

"You two are heavy." Tails said.

"Blame the muscles!" Knuckles said.

"What muscles? You're just as scrawny as we are!" Sonic joked.

"Not for long, blue boy!" Knuckles hinted.

**Song: E.G.G.M.A.N**

The trio arrived at the center of the ship to see Eggman, who had Amy, Big, and Cream trapped.

"Let them go, Eggman!" Sonic said!

"Not likely, pest! I don't really have time to deal with you fools. E 102, Gamma! Metal Sonic! Come forth!"

"Metal Sonic?" Sonic asked.

"A wise man once said 'If you want to beat a spy, train a spy. If you want to beat a Hedgehog, make a Hedgehog!' So I did!" He opened a hatch below his saucer and dropped a frog. "You're dead weight, now that I have what I wanted!" And he flew off.

"Froggy!" Big broke free of his restrainers and picked up the frog. "You're going to be ok, buddy!"

"Destroy them, my robots!" Eggman yelled from afar.

The two aforementioned robots stepped forth. One was a blue robotic hedgehog with some yellow platings, red eyes, and red shoes. The next robot was much taller than the first, predominantly red, with a gray stripe down it's torso, green eyes, and a gun on it's arm.

Sonic and Metal Sonic proceeded to size each other up.

Gamma looked toward the rest of the group. "Analyzing data. The red echidna known as Knuckles is shown to be the strongest, while not being the biggest threat. The three captives are unknown, but the purple one appears to be the most intimidating. Processing… Processing… Attack strategy formed."

**Song: Stardust Speedway Good Future (US)**

**Metal Sonic**

Metal Sonic zoomed towards Sonic, who countered this move by sweep kicking it off of it's feet.

"This was the doc's trump card? Kind of disappointing." Sonic jumped into the air, and spun around rapidly. "Sonic Wind!" A blue tornado was kicked up, and drew Metal Sonic into it, throwing it across the floor.

"I'm just getting started!" The robot spoke in a deep masculine voice.

"It talks." Sonic ran circles around the robot to make sure not to get hit. The result was the appearance of multiple Sonics running around Metal Sonic. "But can it dodge?" Sonic left the circle and rammed into Metal Sonic, knocking him off his feet.

"Sonic the Hedgehog Data… successfully copied." Metal Sonic got up and began to morph. He grew taller, Sonic's height, and a yellow plate on his stomach got bigger. His arms became covered in yellow plating, and his three "quills" separated into six.

"Whoa!" Sonic said. "Wasn't expecting that!"

"He he he." Metal Sonic laughed, with a voice more similar to Sonic's. "Now let's start the party!"

**Stardust Speedway - Sonic Generations**

The two combatants began their fight by charging at each other. They then launched a series of kicks and attempted to punch each other with the same hand, catching their opponents fist with the other hand. Metal Sonic was able to match Sonic blow for blow.

"What's with the sudden increase?" Sonic asked.

Metal Sonic scoffed. "I was built to be able to match and surpass you." The two separated and jumped into the air. "But alas, the good doctor was unable to achieve such a feat!" The two began to spin jump into each other, trying to gain the advantage over each other. "But in the process of creating me, he discovered just what kind of technology he had at his disposal!" The two landed on the ground, and ran around in one circle.

"So… this trick you're doing is the result of… what?" Sonic asked.

They closed the gap between them, and kicked at each other. Sonic missed, while Metal Sonic hit his jaw. Sonic fell backwards. "Science, you rat! Doctor Robotnik used this technology to allow me to copy almost anyone's data in order to increase my own power, but this was at the cost of my own base power. Had he left me as is, I'd just barely reach your level, and this fight would be over by now."

Sonic got up and caught his breath. "I get it… So now your base power is low enough that I would have an easy time beating you, but now you can copy my abilities in order to evenly match me."

Metal Sonic laughed again. "Close. Almost every word you just said is true."

"What did I miss?" Sonic questioned. He ran towards Metal Sonic and hopped slightly, and flip kicked him, only to have his attack blocked.

"It should be obvious." Metal Sonic laughed.

Sonic jumped backwards, and thought, but he couldn't come up with anything.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled. "Metal Sonic doesn't get tired!"

"Oh." Sonic said.

Metal Sonic ran forward and did the very same move Sonic just did, with results.

As Sonic lay on the floor, Metal Sonic stood over him. "While you tire through battle, I can go as long as my battery holds up, and I won't be shutting down for a few days."

"So you don't run on an animal battery?" Sonic asked.

"That's one of the things that had to go for my copying abilities. But it's not important right now. What is important is that you just ran across this battle ship, and fought me at a lower level before this fight right now. You're tiring out, while I'm at your level. I'm not matching you, I'm surpassing you."

"That's what you'd like to think." Sonic said. "Lot's of people think I rush into things with no care for what's really going on. But what people don't see is that I observe my opponents as I fight them. You're not really copying me. You're mimicking me. You're not as fast as I am."

Metal simply laughed. "Stay in denial if you want. This fight is over." As he finished his sentence, Sonic got up and backed away. "Running away?"

Sonic snickered. "You wish." He ran full speed at Metal Sonic once again. Metal ran forward as well, but he noticed streaks behind Sonic that weren't wind.

"What!?" Metal said. They closed in on each other, but Sonic disappeared at the last second. "Where did you go!?"

"Eggman also underestimated just how fast I really was." Sonic curled up and propelled himself towards Metal. He crashed into him, passed him, then propelled himself back towards Metal. Repeat last step until your opponent can't stand.

**Song: Stardust Speedway Good Future (Jp)**

Metal Sonic reverted to his original form. He looked up at Sonic, ready to be destroyed.

Sonic stare at him for a second, then smiled. "Let's race sometime."

Metal Sonic looked up. "You're not going to dismantle me?"

"Nah." Sonic returned to his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Gamma - Sonic Adventure<strong>

Big stood in front of Amy, Cream, Tails, and Froggy.

Gamma aimed his gun at them, waiting for Big to make the first move.

They stood, staring at eachother.

"Why aren't you moving?" Gamma asked in a deep, masculine voice.

Big gawked. "I'm protecting my friends."

"They are your masters? Then you've been ordered to protect them."

Big shook his head. "I'm just doing what's right."

Gamma shook. "Does not compute. Why protect those who do not command you."

Amy stepped in front of Big. "I guess Eggman wouldn't program morals into his robots, but you seem at least honorable enough not to attack those who do not attack you. Right?"

"..."

"You have a heart in there somewhere. You should use it." Amy continued.

"Insufficient data. No heart exists within my memory banks." Gamma replied.

"It's not something you can remember. It's something you feel, and it guides your actions." Amy turned to everyone else, and saw Knuckles holding what looked like two-thirds of a giant gem. "Let's get going." The six of them turned back towards Station Square.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Chaos's Theme<strong>

They (Surprisingly, considering they all jammed themselves in the Tornado) made it back to Station Square to find Samuel and his group fighting a blue monster.

Eggman appeared in his flying chair thing. "You fools! Chaos hasn't even shown you his FINAL form!"

Samuel and Lucy looked up at him. "He can still transform!?"

"Ho ho ho! You won't last to see his final form! Even Sonic wouldn't be able to beat this guy alone!"

"That's what you think!" A blue trail appeared, and crashed into Chaos. It landed next to Samuel, and Sonic himself appeared. "Hey there, doc!"

"What! Metal Sonic and Gamma should've beaten you!"

"We're here, aren't we?"

The rest of Sonic and Shadow's group converged on this point, and Eggman Nega appeared next to Eggman.

"Omega should've been here with the last Emerald by now." Nega stated.

"That thing couldn't handle us!" Silver yelled.

"Doesn't matter! 6 should be plenty! Chaos! Reveal your penultimate form!" Eggman screamed.

Chaos stood still.

Samuel laughed. "I get it. Those lights must be Chaos Emeralds. As long as we have three of them, Chaos won't be transforming any longer!"

"You still have them!?"

Samuel started juggling them. "See for yourself." Just then, a blast of water hit the entire group from behind. "What!?"

They all looked up to see Chaos transforming yet again. He became a frog like creature with a tipped tail.

**Song: Boss Battle Night - Sonic Unleashed**

Shadow ran forward and kicked Chaos in the head, but only succeeded in getting his foot stuck.

Knuckles tried to punch Chaos in it's gut, but got similar results.

Sonic tried his tried and true spin dash, but disappointed himself. He ended up stick to Chaos by his quills. "Hey! Get me out of here!"

"You think you've got it bad? He's still trying to attack me while I'm stuck!" Shadow said while swatting the tentacles away.

Samuel watched the curb stomp battle, as more of his friends tried to get the advantage. "I think I have an idea." He said. Tails walked up to him.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"First things first. I'll go rescue Shadow."

Tails stared at him. "Why Shadow?"

Samuel returned the look. "Shadow has a Chaos Emerald. If Chaos get's his hands on that, he may very well be invincible." He jumped forwards, and grabbed Shadow when he past him, and brought him back to Tails.

"Thanks." Shadow said.

Samuel nodded, then turned to Chaos. He lobbed a ball at the beasts head. It absorbed it and the ball settled itself right in there, and when it exploded, Chaos froze.

"No way! I can't believe this!" Eggman yelled.

"Now, Shadow!"

Shadow ran forward. "I'll finish this in one attack!" He grabbed on to his wrists and took off his rings. "I won't allow you to get any more powerful!" He burst into a yellow ball of light.

"Whoa!" Samuel said as Shadow crashed into Chaos.

When the smoke cleared, Shadow was on the ground with everyone else, and Chaos no where to be seen. Shadow put his rings back on, and reached for his quills. He found nothing there. "What!?"

"What?" Sonic asked.

"The Emerald! It's gone!"

Everyone got up and looked towards Station Square. It was flooded in water. Sonic could see people in boats and on the rooftops, but it didn't look like everyone made it.

The group, as well as the Eggmen, were heading upwards to avoid drowning. Sonic's group found themselves on a roof that happened to have Chris and his cousins on top of it.

Maria ran up to Shadow, sobbing. "I can't find Grampa or Abe!"

Shadow shook his head. "There's nothing I can do."

Chris walked up to Sonic, who he noticed was shaking. "Are you ok?"

Sonic shook his head. "There's… so much water…"

"Oh. You can't swim." Sonic nodded.

The group watched as Chaos began tearing buildings apart. The Eggmen were laughing a little ways away.

"Now, Chaos! Level the city, so that I may build my empire, Robotropolis!"

Chaos looked at Eggman, and swatted him away.

"You… How DARE you! Stupid beast!"

Nega laughed. "You lack vision, alternate me. I figured you would be unable to see the things you could accomplish, so I took the liberty of taking full control of the monster."

Eggman stared at Nega. "You traitor! We were going to rule together! Two heads are better than one!"

"Not with your head. Now Chaos! Find the Sol Emeralds, and take them for yourself!" Nega commanded. Chaos began moving towards Sonic's group.

"What!? He's already powerful enough as is! Any more powerful and he may break free of the mind control!"

"Yours, maybe." Eggman Nega said. "But I have equipped Chaos with an even more powerful device. I've been developing it for decades."

"Grr! You won't get away with this!" Eggman threatened.

"Hit me with your best shot!" Nega retorted.

Sonic's grouped looked on as certain death came towards them. "Now what?" Knuckles asked.

**Song: Tikal's theme**

It was then that they saw a pink orb flying towards them. The orb dispersed when it reached them, and from it appeared a pink echidna. "I hope I'm not too late."

"Who are you?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm Tikal. I was tasked with protecting a piece of the Master Emerald for when the world would need it's power."

"You have part of the Master Emerald?" Sonic asked.

Tikal nodded. "As long as Chaos has the Chaos Emeralds, he'll be invincible, but if we use the Master Emerald's power to neutralize the Emeralds, then he should revert to his normal form."

Knuckles took out his section of the Emerald, and Tikal joined it with hers. The Emerald glowed with immense power. "We have to do this fast, before Chaos reaches us!" Amy yelled.

Tikal put her hand on the Emerald. "The servers are the seven Chaos."

Knuckles joined her in chant. "Chaos is power, enriched by the heart."

"The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Only you can do this. Stop the Chaos Emeralds!"

Sonic, Shadow, and Samuel looked towards Chaos to see the seven lights fly from his body and land by them as grey Emeralds.

Tikal picked up one of the Emeralds. "Chaos absorbed the energy of the Chaos Emeralds. He won't revert, but he is weakened."

"But how will we use the Emeralds? We can't beat him as we are." Samuel stated.

Sonic smirked. "Maybe we won't need the Emeralds." And he jumped onto the Master Emerald. "Let me show you the power of Super Sonic!"

* * *

><p><strong>It was not Sonic, who stopped Eggman, but Nega! DUN, DUN… DUNNNNNNN!<strong>

**Any way, Super Sonic Time! I may post that chapter tomorrow, since it's shorter, and I was contemplating combining them. I may post it today, who knows?**


	11. Open Your Heart

**And now, for the end of this story! The sequel might come soon, but I want to have at least one other story done before I start writing it.**

**Also, hints towards the sequel will be in this chapter. Upon looking over the hints, I found that they alluded to more than one game, so I've decided to refine them, and have the ending for each version focus on a different hint, as opposed to using the same hint in different forms.**

* * *

><p>Sonic stood there with a grin on his face, as his quills rose up, as though they were defying gravity. His fur changed from blue to yellow, and his eyes from green to red. A yellow aura formed around him. He was now charged with the power of the Master Emerald.<p>

"Too bad I can't just absorb it, like I do with the Chaos Emeralds." He said. "How long do I have?"

Knuckles looked up at him. "I'd say 5 minutes."

"We'll try to restore the power of the Chaos Emeralds while you're fighting Chaos." Tikal said.

Sonic chuckled. "So you don't think I can finish this in that time?" And he flew off.

**Song: Perfect Chaos Phase 2**

"Hey there big guy!" Sonic said to Chaos. "Let's have some fun here!" He flew at Chaos, aiming for his eye, but the water beast swatted him away with a tentacle.

"That wasn't very nice!" Sonic said. He flew back up to Chaos, but this time he avoided the tentacle by flying around to the back of Chaos's head and he flew right through Chaos's head.

The beast screamed a terrifying shriek, and travelled through the water to another point in the city. Sonic chased after it, but Chaos began shooting energy balls at him.

**Song: Open Your Heart - Crush 40**

Sonic avoided the many energy shots Chaos shot at him. He flew at him, rushing up to his face, and attacking it the best way he could.

"You're resilient." Sonic said. "I wish I could've finished this sooner, but it seems as though I'm at the edge of my ropes."

A flash of yellow appeared next to Sonic. "Chaos… LASER!" Chaos was shot through it's head by a large beam.

"Hey, Shad's."

"You're a fool." Shadow said.

"Whaddaya mean?" Sonic asked.

"You're too close to it. It's using your energy to restore it's own. You should expect as much when fighting a beast that's being controlled by a super genius." Shadow lectured him. All the while, he was barraging Chaos with his own attacks to keep him at bay.

"And your Chaos attacks won't have the same effect?" Sonic asked.

Shadow scoffed. "He's getting trace amounts of Chaos Energy. It's not as much as he would gain from getting the source."

"So how do we stop him?" Sonic asked.

"I don't have all the answers."

Then, Shadow gifted Sonic with some of his own Chaos Energy. "I'm surprised you lasted more than five minutes with your energy being drained. I think you survived on pure willpower alone."

Sonic was interrupted in his reply. "You guys look so cool out there!"

"Samuel?"

"Super Sonic, and Super Shadow. A sight to behold." Rouge said that time.

"They can't both be called super. That's boring." Samuel said.

"What do you suggest then?" Tails asked.

"Before we continue this oh so important conversation, how are we talking?" Shadow asked.

"Tikal is using the Master Emerald as a medium to make contact with the Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles said.

"I can't think of one yet." Samuel said, ignoring the new conversation. "Oh! Guys! Chaos is being controlled by Eggman Nega, remember? Nega's calling the shots. I saw the device on Chaos while I was fighting him, but now it's buried under the body. Find the device and destroy it."

"It would be easier just to kill him." Shadow said.

"No!" Tikal said. "Chaos isn't at fault. It's the scientists that captured him!"

"She's right!" Sonic said. "You distract him! I'll handle the device!" Sonic flew off, not giving Shadow a chance to answer.

"You're all going to be the death of me." Shadow held a hand to his forehead, but he turned to Chaos anyway. "Let's play tag." He shot another Chaos Laser. "You're it."

Chaos turned towards Shadow and shot as many energy blasts at him as he could. Shadow avoided them, and continued shooting at him.

Sonic flew around Chaos trying to find the device. He decided to dive beneath the water to see where it is.

He saw a green device that was right below Chaos. "Bingo!" He rushed at it, but the device shifted. "Huh?" He went after it again, and it moved again. "Hey! C'mere!" He chased it up Chaos's body, reaching the head.

"You pest!" Eggman Nega pushed a button on his panel. "Get that rat out of you!"

Chaos used his tentacles to drag Sonic away from the device.

"Hey! Lemme go!"

"Now, phase 3! Casing!" The device Nega was controlling formed a protective casing around Chaos itself.

Sonic tried flying into the casing, but it wasn't working. "What's this thing made of!?

Shadow watched on. "CHAOS LASER!" It also had no effect.

**Song: End Credits - Sonic Adventure 2**

"What!?" Shadow said.

Sonic flew back to Shadow. "The device is near Chaos's head. What do we do?"

Shadow didn't answer. He moved his right hand to his left wrist.

"Shadow?"

He took off his inhibitor ring, and then grabbed the other one. "Take care of everyone."

"Shadow, what are you doing!?" Sonic and Rouge said simultaneously.

Shadow removed the other one. "Saying goodbye."

"Shadow!" Rouge said.

Samuel looked on. "I don't get it. What's going on?"

Silver put a hand on Rouge's shoulder and looked back at Samuel. "Shadow has those rings on for a reason. The power they keep locked away could kill him."

Shadow began to glow, not yellow, but orange. He pushed Sonic back and flew right at Chaos. "Goodbye. Everyone!"

Maria pushed to the front of the group. "SHADOW!"

Sonic flew after him. "Shadow, wait!"

Shadow collided with the beast, and a great explosion formed on impact.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Live and Learn<strong>

Sonic did the thing he was known for. He ran. It was all he could do to keep himself from breaking down. He did stop for a bit to look back at the town he was leaving. He took a look at one of the rings he had. Rouge and Amy wouldn't let him leave without it. Sonic chuckled sadly.

"All Hail Shadow."

* * *

><p><strong>Cue Credits!<strong>


End file.
